<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vida by Omega_Lucy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274903">Vida</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy'>Omega_Lucy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Gen, Mafia AU, One Shot, Sad Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:54:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29274903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omega_Lucy/pseuds/Omega_Lucy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La vida a veces era cruda y pesada, pero siempre terminaba en el momento que menos lo esperabas.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover, Reiner Braun &amp; Bertolt Hoover &amp; Annie Leonhart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vida</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Reto de fics<br/>Día 10: Mafia / Criminal <br/>Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack on titan<br/>Personajes: Bertholdt Hoover, Reiner Braun, Zeke Jaeger</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A veces sentía que ya estaba harto de esa clase de vida, quería solo dejarlo todo y marcharse, tener una nueva oportunidad, comenzar de cero y hacer algo que contribuyera de un mejor modo en la sociedad. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, en aquel laboratorio escondido empaquetando aquellas porquerías que se venderían en las calles a jóvenes idiotas y sin rumbo o criterio propio. </p><p> Tras terminar, dejó el laboratorio y se quitó su traje de protección para dejarlo en desinfección, sí que es realmente lo hacían, no tenía idea. Bertholdt subió aquellas escaleras hasta dar con la puerta que daba la salida a aquel feo callejón, vio el contenedor de basura, esperando no encontrar un cadáver o a alguien herido tirado en este como otras veces. </p><p>—Bertholdt, justo venía por ti —aquella voz le hizo alzar la mirada, claro que no le sorprendía tanto encontrarse con el fornido rubio, muchas veces le iba a buscar después del trabajo.<br/>—Hola, Reiner —saludó con algo de desánimo, podía imaginarse para que le había ido a buscar. <br/>—El jefe quiere hablar con nosotros, ¿vamos? </p><p> El de cabellos negros solo asintió para seguir a su mejor amigo a la salida de aquel callejón. Era justo lo que esperaba le dijese y, honestamente, no tenía ganas de ir a aquel bar a escuchar ninguna charla de parte de su jefe. El otro hombre tampoco es que pareciese estar muy animado, ambos al final habían tenido que irse por el camino más terrible de todos para subsistir, pero no creía poder comparar su vida como traficante a la de Reiner como sicario. </p><p> Cada vez veía al rubio mucho más desgastado, más cansado de todo y temía que intentara suicidarse de nuevo. Había logrado detenerle una vez, llegando en el momento justo como para evitar que se colgara en su departamento. Entendía que ya estuviera harto de todo, de solo ir y arrebatar vida tras vida, seguro Reiner hubiera querido tener una vida mejor, pero la presión de su madre y querer sacar adelante a la pequeña Gabi le llevaron a ir por la vía “fácil”.</p><p>—Reiner… —le llamó una vez estuvieron frente a aquel lugar, estaba cerrado al público aún, pero seguro abrirían dentro de poco, ya estaba anocheciendo—¿De verdad quieres estar aquí?<br/>—Tú sabes la respuesta a eso —se limitó a decir, pasando una mano por su nuca para masajear aquella zona—. Van a pagarnos, solo escuchamos lo que el señor Zeke tenga que decir y nos vamos, o bueno, podemos escuchar a Annie y luego vamos a comer algo ¿te parece?</p><p> Al final no le quedó de otra que asentir, sí, solo sería eso, les pagarían y se irían. Ambos entraron juntos y fueron hasta donde se encontraba el hombre de lentes en un sillón, comentaba algunas cosas a los hermanos Galliard que habían llegado primero, no quería interrumpir, pero Jaeger solo sonrió ampliamente al verlos llegar, a diferencia de Porco quien solo rodó sus ojos y miró a otro lado.</p><p>—Reiner, Bertholdt, que bueno que ya llegaron —sonrió ampliamente el rubio mayor. El de cabellos negros avanzó hasta el lugar junto a su acompañante, procurando quedarse entre los Galliard y Reiner, sabía bien que el menor de los hermanos no tenía la mejor de las relaciones con Braun y prefería evitar la espesa tensión que siempre se formaba con ellos. </p><p> Solo esperaron que aparecieran Pieck y Colt antes de que Zeke comenzara a hablarles sobre las ganancias del mes y algo sobre la policía, no es como que le hubiera prestado verdadera atención. Solo quería que le pegaran y ver a su amiga rubia cantar esa noche, ella no había llegado, no es como que a Annie le gustara mucho juntarse con todos, prefería solo hablar con Zeke en privado y luego marcharse. </p><p> Al menos ella solo tenía que cantar por las noches, era todo, siempre lucía muy hermosa y hasta sensual, pero eso nunca fue un problema, cualquiera que intentara pasarse de listo podía acabar en los contenedores de basura por la mano de Leonheart. Tras que por fin el hombre de lentes se callara y les diera su respectivo cheque, todos se dispersaron ya que pronto abrirían el bar. </p><p> Quería creer que esa noche sería como todas, que solo escucharía a Annie cantar, que Colt le ofrecería una bebida al ser el barman y luego se iría junto con Reiner a fingir que tenían una vida tranquila hasta que alguno de los dos fuera llamado a trabajar, pero entonces todo se fue al desastre de un modo que no pudo imaginar. Los gritos, los disparos, la gente corriendo, todo sucedió muy rápido, pero la policía había irrumpido en el lugar con todas las intenciones de poner bajo arresto –o matar de ser necesario- a Zeke Jaeger, no por nada era el criminal más peligroso de toda Alemania. </p><p> Aun en medio de los disparos y el desespero de muchos por huir, solo pudo pensar en Reiner y Annie, ni siquiera en su propio pellejo, solo quería que ambos estuvieran a salvo. Fue entonces cuando aquel disparo le atravesó el estómago. No podía decir por parte de quien fue, solo cayó al suelo, notando como pronto comenzaba a desangrarse. </p><p>—Annie… Reiner… —apenas murmuró, quería saber que estaban bien, quería sacarlos de allí. Sujetó su herida, presionándola como si tratar de evitar que la sangre siguiera corriendo, pero apenas tuvo fuerza para levantar la mirada. Pronto los disparos terminaron, la policía al parecer había ganado, pudo ver de reojo al comandante Smith hablando con el capitán Ackerman tras que esposaran a Zeke, esos dos llevaban buscándoles la pista durante meses por lo que tenía entendido. </p><p> Era irónico, él era solo un empacador, no vendía, no distribuía, solo acomodaba esas porquerías en paquetes y supervisaba que otros no se la robaran, lo que hicieran con ellas no era su asunto. Pero conocía a Zeke, lo conocía en parte por Reiner, le había dado un trabajo simple, pero por el cual podía ganar bien. Su vista se tornaba borrosa ¿se iba a morir pronto? Quizás la muerte era mejor que todo eso, tal vez era eso lo que pensaba Reiner cuando intentó quitarse la vida. </p><p> A fin de cuentas, él era una basura para la sociedad, solo ayudaba a que se siguiera hundiendo. Lo único que hubiera querido era haber escuchado a Annie cantar una vez más y despedirse de su mejor amigo, quizás en otra vida los tres podrían tener mejores oportunidades. <br/>FIN</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Holas después de tanto tiempo jajaja, me tardé la vida continuando este reto, pero ya me decidí a terminarlo sí o sí. Espero le sgustara, quería hacer un ReiBert pero al final me decidí a dejarlo así, algo sad para variar con los otros que están más fluff. Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en otro reto.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>